gtafandomcom-20200222-history
BMX
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelname = bmx |handlingname = BMX |textlabelname = BMX |roadspawn = Yes (GTA San Andreas & GTA V) Parked (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = A_M_Y_Skater_01 A_M_Y_Skater_02 A_M_M_Skater_01 A_F_Y_Skater_01 |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The BMX is a bicycle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The BMX, as implied, is a sporting a compact frame, wheels, and a sturdy handlebar. 3D Universe While the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition consists only of the bare essentials, the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition comes with padding on portions of the frame, resembling an Ashtabula Black Diamond BMX Bike. The BMX in GTA San Andreas features a small design with pegs on the rear wheel, as well as a bell that is used with the horn button. The vehicle may come either in a single tone or a two-tone color, with the secondary one applied to the vertical frames. The GTA Vice City Stories rendition features larger wheels and higher handlebars, appearing larger than the San Andreas rendition. There is also a "female" variation of the BMX in GTA Vice City Stories, which features a (as opposed to a ), a pink frame color and a front mounted basket. Unlike the GTA San Andreas rendition, the BMX does not have a bell. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the BMX has almost the same design from GTA San Andreas but looks even smaller. This version only has one brake on the right handlebar and does not feature a bell. The BMX comes in a variety of colors for the frame, with a secondary color that seems to be non-existent (usually set to black, except for one set with white). Despite the bicycle's description stating it has pegs, the in-game model does not feature any. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe One of the BMX's major advantages is its maneuverability. In addition to its compact size, the BMX also allows the player to execute super high bunny hops, along with the standard fare of wheelies and stoppies. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, players can only execute a low bunny hop using the BMX. The BMX's top speed is the middle figure for the bicycles in the game (ahead of the Bike and behind the Mountain Bike) and is not especially fast. The BMX is not suited for off-road cycling or as a getaway vehicle. The BMX in GTA San Andreas is indestructible, but the BMX in GTA Vice City Stories can be rendered unusable by burning it with the Flamethrower. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V the BMX is not as fast as the three race bikes and the Scorcher, but is faster than the Cruiser, which is the slowest bike in the game. The BMX is quite small, light and maneuverable, making it easier to perform stunts such as bunny hops and wheelies. The BMX is not indestructible, and the wheels can be dismounted if the player collides with another object or vehicle at high speed. GTA V Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The BMX is intended to be the first vehicle the player uses in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as long as they don't run past it to grab another vehicle. *During the mission Sweet & Kendl, four BMX bikes are used as "getaway vehicles" by CJ, Sweet, Ryder and Big Smoke to go back to Grove Street after the Ballas destroyed Smoke's car. *One of the couriers rides a BMX in "Supply Lines...". *The player can participate in a side mission called the BMX Challenge, where Carl must pass through a number of red coronas. *In one of the courier missions, at Roboi's Food Mart, the player uses a BMX. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Victor can use a BMX bike in the mission Kill Phil: Part 2 while he is inside the Hyman Memorial Stadium. This the best way to travel through the Stadium as there is a very limited amount of time. *There is a mission called Mashin' Up The Mall, where Vic must pass through various coronas inside the North Point Mall. Image Gallery BMX-GTASA-front.jpg|The BMX in GTA San Andreas. BMX-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|Carl Johnson riding a BMX in GTA San Andreas. Artwork-BMX-GTASA.jpg|Artwork of a character and a BMX for GTA San Andreas. BMX-GTAVCS-ride-front.jpg|Victor Vance riding a BMX in GTA Vice City Stories. BMX-GTAVCS-pink-front.jpg|The "pink" variant of the BMX in GTA Vice City Stories. BMX-GTAVCS-Pink.jpg|Victor riding the pink variant of the BMX. BMX-GTAV-Trailer.jpg|A BMX in the Grand Theft Auto V trailer. BMX-GTAV-Image.png|An NPC riding a BMX. BMX-GTAV-PandMCycles.png|The BMX on Pedal and Metal Cycles. BMX-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The BMX on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, BMXs are commonly ridden by pedestrians. However, in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the BMX only spawns in certain areas of the city and is not used by pedestrians. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Parked next to Roboi's Food Mart in Commerce, Los Santos (Starts the courier side mission). *Usually parked on the front lawn of the house across from the Johnson House. It may not always spawn though. *Parked in the skate park in Glen Park right next to the skate ramp (Starts the BMX Challenge when entered). *Parked in the alley behind Ammu-Nation in Palomino Creek. *Parked in a small alleyway between some houses in East Los Santos. *Parked on the pier in Verona Beach. *Parked next to the trailer in the Angel Pine Junkyard. *Parked outside Burger Shot in Spinybed, Las Venturas. *Spawns regularly around Ganton. *Spawns regularly around East Los Santos. *Spawns regularly around Foster Valley. *Parked behind the garage of the house in Palisades, San Fierro. *Parked in front of a house southwest of Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Inside the Vice Point Mall (It automatically activates the mission Mashin' Up The Mall when the player gets on it and it cannot be removed from the mall). *Besides Stonewall J's in Little Havana. *The dirt track in Downtown, activates the BMX Time Trials. *The pink step-through frame variant can be found west of the Mendez Mansion. *Parked outside a house in Little Haiti *Parked in the apartments behind Malibu Club in Vice Point. *Inside Hyman Memorial Stadium during the mission Kill Phil: Part 2 only. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $500 from Pedal and Metal Cycles. *Can be found around the streets and alleyways in Chamberlain Hills with The Families members riding them. They will attack the player if their bike is hijacked. *Can be found around Grove Street in Davis, usually ridden by the Ballas. *Can be found at Vespucci Beach in a Skate Park. *Spawns beside 'BIG' Juice Strand on Arthur's Pass Trails, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos County. *Can spawn at the half pipe at BJ Smith Recreational Center. *Spawns at the half pipe at Broker Park, in East Vinewood. *Often seen being ridden by some cyclists at the Redwood Lights Track during evening hours. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $800 from Pedal and Metal Cycles. *Sometimes seen around Grove Street in Davis, usually ridden by the Ballas. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the Game Informer Demo of the game, Michael is seen riding a BMX. *If the player manages to take a BMX to the boundary limits where vehicles stop working, the BMX will behave like a motorbike with a failed engine, with Michael, Trevor or Franklin acting as if they were trying to start the engine. Navigation }}de:BMX es:BMX fr:BMX pl:BMX pt:BMX Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bicycles Category:Bikes Category:Cycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe